Why Wouldn't it be You?
by AyaxRoses
Summary: Shuu/Daigo(Daina)- Boys Love- Daigo's little brother happily misinterprets, Shuu for being his brother's boyfriend. The latter doesn't correct him. Things blossom from there. Shuu Kurenai is a pretty boy, a badass, and openly gay beyblader in this story's universe. ShuuxDaina, ShuDaina, ShuuDaigo, Shuu x Daigo, BL, Shounen-ai.


_"Why wouldn't it be you?"_

* * *

Daina glanced around cheerfully. It would be just one more month before his brother was released from the hospital. To think he would get to see his precious brother Ryota alive and free from that hospital space. Ryota could go to all the Beyblade tournaments! He could see his brother's battles in person.

This time around he wouldn't be making those same mistakes. He'd never use deceit as a tactic to win. Thankfully he had his friend there. Shuu Kurenai, with his patient red eyes and brightened white hair, listened quietly. He let Daina figure everything out, and supported him in his quest to make things right.

Daina couldn't explain the leap in his chest when he saw Shuu again that day. He'd always noticed Shuu, and hell everyone really had. It became all the worse, and wonderful when he overheard Shuu turning down an admirer. It was a young female with a saddened look on her lips.

' _So do you have a girlfriend then?' a young girl with bright brown eyes and dark hair asked curiously._

 _Shuu had a clear and honest look in his eyes as he shook his head. "It's not like that. I guess you could say I'm only interested in having a boyfriend,"_

 _The girl replied kindly enough, "Oh-I hadn't known." She bowed her head, "I wish you luck."_

" _Same to you," Shuu had said so earnestly and with a kind smile. As the girl left quietly Shuu turned towards the corner of the old school building._

" _You were listening," Shuu noted softly, and Daina came out completely caught._

From there Shuu stated he was, in fact, gay and that he and Valt had come out to each other about a year ago.

" _It's not really a big deal," Shuu said cooly and plainly. He smiled so softly and kindly towards Daina. The latter male remembered catching his breath. "And besides those who mind aren't worth the trouble anyway," the white-haired teen advised._

 _Daina nodded, feeling unsure of his own feelings, yet he was pretty sure he couldn't think of something- "So are you and Valt then-"_

 _Shuu held a hand up in front of the other's lips, and Daina stopped. "I really care for Valt. And I would say I do love him, but it's more like... he's family to me." Shuu answered earnestly, and their topic faded from there._

Yeah, it had definitely gotten worse since then. Shuu didn't seem like someone to talk about his private life. Daina had seen the teen out with some other male classmates after school. It was hard to say why exactly, or if the ' _date_ ' was even real. It could be anything...

One thing was for sure then, the ache and clench against Daina's chest was certainly real. He couldn't explain why.

Shuu had definitely become important, and Daina couldn't place the feeling. They had grown closer since that day he showed his own vulnerability. Of course, he regretted cheating to win his match...but it did bring him closer to Shuu.

Daina smiled and brought a hand close to his chest. He could feel his heart beating strongly. A memory was stored safely in his heart. Shuu sitting beside his younger brother, talking animatedly to him. Then turning towards Daina as though this was natural, and as though things could often be like this.

Ryota beamed upon seeing his brother. "Daina! I had no idea you were friends with Shuu!" he explained so cheerfully. Shuu's face softened as the declaration. "I even got to hold his precious Beyblade! Can you believe it!?"

Daina nodded and answered softly, "Yeah,"

His eyes met with Shuu briefly as they held a private moment.

Ryota's voice chirped up as he was bouncing from his hospital bed, "This is so cool….but," his lips pursed into a tight frown, and his eyes sunk. "I'm sorry to hear that you lost,"

Daina's eyes raised and immediately turned towards the white-haired male. Shuu met his gaze with a certain glow within those red irises.

"It's alright though, he was a tough opponent," Ryota assured his brother and waved him over into the room. Daina took a chair beside Shuu and sat down. "You'll get em next time! And do better next time for sure" Ryota added.

"That's right isn't it?" Shuu asked for confirmation and locked his gaze with Daina.

The darker haired male nodded, "Yeah." Daina felt himself fill with determination, and he watched as Ryota happily explained everything Shuu told him. There was such a comfort here. To think Shuu went out of his way for him...

* * *

As he entered the familiar hospital room, Daina found his little brother wasn't the only one here. Daina's heart leaped from his chest in a way that he hadn't expected.

Shuu smiled confidently from across the room. His red eyes seemed to light up at the first sound of the door creaking open.

"Oh, hey, you're both here," Daina was speaking from surprise again. He quickly added, "I'm glad to see that. "This must be exciting for you Ryota, you've always been his #1 fan," Daina added lightly.

He expected a soft nod or beaming grin on his younger brother's cheeks. He hadn't been expecting him to really add on to something, or to see Ryota nearly bouncing off his mattress. He certainly hadn't expected his little brother to say those words.

With a brilliant smile on his face, he beamed "Big brother! I had no idea _thee_ Shuu Kurenai was _your_ _boyfriend_! Does that mean he'll be like my brother one day? Oh my gosh! That's just so cool!" his brother exclaimed joyously. His hands were moving around feverently, and he turned to murmur something to Shuu.

Daina felt his entire face flare up. There was hardly a splotch of skin on his cheeks that hadn't been intruded upon by flushes of pink.

Ryota added the final nail to the coffin as he sweetly and honestly finished with, "That means I'll have not just _one_ but _two_ amazing big brothers one day!"

Daina felt a mix between fear and uncomfortable exhilaration. Truly, he had suppressed the idea Shuu would return any feelings towards him, and he never let himself fantasize. Ryota was radiating joy and excitement, he could feel it from across the room. On the other hand, Daina's heart was pounding against his chest. It didn't seem to halt anytime soon, and he couldn't find himself to form words.

Perhaps the worst part of the situation was how no one seemed surprised. No one besides himself. Shuu was simply smiling up at Daina, just so patient and endearing. His red eyes were glistening and a bit amused. That look, it gave Daina hope, and that was scary. This was Shuu Kurenai, after all, he easily had his pick of any guy in the world out there. So just what the heck was Shuu saying? This wasn't like him to joke around! Hadn't he just recently broken up with Walkiya anyway? Or was it all a rumor they were together? It was all giving him a headache.

"Ah, well...that is," Daina began patiently and tried not to wince at the fluttering feeling of seeing two of his most important people together. He tried not to smile so foolishly as Shuu brushed a hand through his little brother's hair. He tried but failed.

"Something wrong?" Shuu asked so innocently and earnestly. Daigo needed to brace himself for any disappointment. He clenched his hand into his jacket, twisting and turning the fabric there. He bit the inside of his cheek, hard. Nope, definitely not dreaming here. Which was all the more frightening.

"No, it's fine," Daigo walked further into the room. He grabbed a seat beside Shuu and tried to move it with _some space,_ as nonchalantly as possible. It wasn't as though he didn't usually sit close to Shuu, but whatever misunderstanding that was made it all the more nerve-wracking. Daina cleared his throat. He rubbed his fingers nervously under the strands of hair beneath his bandana. "Ryota, the thing is…"

Shuu turned towards him and nodded at him with a smile. Seeing as Daina was determined to keep his distance, Shuu leaned over and whispered softly near the other's ear. "I'll explain everything later," he promised. Daina could only nod as he felt himself swallowing hard.

"Hey! Are you both keeping secrets from me?" Ryota pouted and ruffled his fingers through the sheets around him. "Don't tell me this is one of those couple things," Both Daina and Shuu's red eyes peered right towards the young boy. Ryota chuckled, "You both are even in synch…Just make sure you're not leaving me out of the really cool stuff. Like your next beybattle! Shuu you have one coming up right!?"

Shuu bowed his head down. He reached into his side and took Spryzen out of its compartment. "Yeah, that's right. We've been training really hard too."

"Ah well if it's you, I'm sure you'll win! We'll be cheering for you really hard! Right big brother!?" Ryota exclaimed with his hands raised excitedly.

"Y-yeah," Daina added bashfully, still finding this scenario a bit uncomfortable. Yet he couldn't bring himself to stop it, and certainly not after seeing Shuu. The white-haired male leaned over the bed and brushed his gloved hand through Ryota's dark locks.

"Thanks, I really appreciate that," Shuu told him softly. Daina shrugged back in his seat, he was trying to find words. His heart was fluttering and seeing Shuu so kind towards his little brother was something else entirely. Shuu looked his best with that softened smile, something in his eyes would reflect a light pink too. Ryota seemed to catch his brother gazing at Shuu and grinned. Daina turned his gaze away. He was not supposed to be confirming these rumors!

"Of course!" Ryota called back happily, and he clapped his hands together. "As soon as I get out of here we're going to be there for every single tournament you're in. Right big brother?" he turned towards the rather shy teen in the room.

Daina ducked his head down. He gave a small nod.

Shuu's lips curved, "I like the sound of that," Daina didn't miss a beat, and certainly not the way the white-haired teen caught his glance. Red eyes peered into dark blue, and there was a bit of mirth within the former.

Daina couldn't find the words to place the feeling, but seeing Shuu happy that he'd be there well it was kind of warm. Thankfully his little brother stopped him from melting in his thoughts.

"This day keeps getting better and better! Can you believe it!? I even double checked with the nurses today, right Shuu?" the white-haired male ducked his head low and turned to give an affirmative gaze. Ryota continued with a gleeful little cheer, "And they said I'll be out for sure next month!"

Daina could feel the smile melting off his face at the sheer radiance, "See it's like I told ya, you're getting better in no time," he hopped up from his seat and moved to pat his little brother's head affectionately. Unfortunately for his heart, it seemed Shuu had the same plan. He felt his nerves spike and himself biting his lip as Shuu's warmth encased him. He noticed Shuu's pale hand on top of his own.

Shuu's eyes were glinting with a bright light and his lips were adorned with a sweet half-smile. Daina couldn't find it in himself to look away, and even at the giggling of his little brother, whom he had worked so hard towards looking cool in front of!

How had Ryota and Shuu even grown that close? Well, it's not like it didn't make him happy-And that was right… Shuu had come to visit since that time since he had helped Daina maintain his image in the tournaments. And now...Shuu was like an older brother to Ryota or a future in law as the latter would put it. Valt had said Shuu had been a natural hanging around and teaching the twins about Beyblade. Seeing this soft nurturing side up close was doing _everything_ to his heart.

"Big brother, you're staring" Ryota piped up in a teasing tone.

"Ah well, I was…" Daina rambled on and let whatever conversation, Shuu and Ryota were having, carry on.

* * *

After what felt like the most heart-pounding visit of his life, Shuu and Daina had to leave the hospital. It was already getting to be near sunset.

The white-haired male stuck true to his promise, and the two of them were walking in stride with one another. Neither of the quiet males spoke for a while, and it seems Shuu was lost in thought. Finally, Shuu took a deep breath.

"I know.. I'll give you an explanation now," Shuu started with sincerity, and he bowed his head. Daina followed the taller male in stride, and the two continued their silent walk through the town. Shuu seemed to keep glancing down at Daina's side but quickly retracted that look seconds later.

Shuu had a gleam in his eyes often saved for matches, but this time there wasn't a beystadium around. "Come on," Shuu spoke so softly, and soon they were off the road and towards the top of a familiar grassy hill.

"Now this seems familiar," Daina noted before kneeling down and shifting to a comfortable sitting position. Shuu returned a wry smile, and they fell into a comfortable silence that seemed to follow with them.

"So...you were going to say," Daina prompted, and it seemed to surprise Shuu whose eyelids rose a fraction. Shuu Kurenai never seemed at a loss for words. He simply took the time he needed to speak the right ones. "About the _boyfriend thing?"_ Daina continued and surprised himself by not sporting an entire mess of a blush on his face. He'd probably let himself get carried away-his brother's misunderstandings and all that-

"Right," Shuu began with a soft and uncertain tone. The white-haired teen scooted closer to Daina, and the latter felt a brush of fingers tracing over his hand. Shuu's spare hand seemed to bury itself in through his bangs, and the more fragile side of Shuu was one he'd count as endearing. "So your brother…"

"Yeah?" Daina started again, finding disbelief in the way Shuu just bit his lip. Shuu Kurenai had always been such a genius, so calm and collected. How was this even possible? Daina couldn't help but stare.

Shuu exhaled a slow and audible breath of air. "Okay," he said as though deciding. Suddenly, that confident spark began to glisten amidst a sea of red irises. "Ryota was pretty excited about the tournament coming up. And he was really excited to see Spryzen. We had talked for a bit, and I thought I'd see him and you since it was only a month away…"

 _Ah right._ "Yeah, he's been excited to finally get some fresh air away from the hospital room. That was pretty nice of you,"

Shuu nodded and blushed a very faint trace of pink. It could have easily been the sunset reflected on his skin. Yet, Daina hoped it wasn't.

"Ryota asked if I had someone I liked now. I think he saw the last interview…"Shuu paused. Daina recalled it briefly, something about whether or not he had a girlfriend, which Shuu replied honestly and outed himself in the process. "And…" Shuu took a breath. His lips curved up into one of the most natural and ethereal smiles Daina had ever seen. The sunset was put to shame. "I told him honestly. The person I like...is you, _Daina_ ," Shuu's words were like a breath of fresh air into Daina's world.

Red eyes were swarming with bright reflections of orange and pink. White eyebrows lowered as they eyes were hooded in concern. "Daina? What's wrong?"

The dark haired male blinked repeatedly. He was about to open his mouth to speak. Daina stopped and he felt Shuu's soft fingers brushing away strands of teardrops from his crush's cheeks. "You're crying." Shuu frowned, "I'm sorry I assumed." Shuu moved towards retreating his hand.

Daina quickly grasped the hand that was retreating from his face. "N-no, it's not like that, really." He quickly moved to wipe below his eyes. All of the words felt like a blur, as though his mouth was only forming muffled sounds. "I like you too," Daina felt his heartbeat flare up. Seeing Shuu's stilled expression left him with a puzzling look.

Shuu's eyes began to dilate, and he reached for the other's hand. "I'm glad," Shuu began and clasped his hand over Daina's, "I had heard from your brother that you had felt the same, and I let myself hope. So I'm happy I wasn't alone,"

Daina felt his mouth go dry. This was actually happening? Shuu had been the one hoping too? SInce when….?

"From there he went on to say that 'qualified' us as boyfriends, and I just couldn't bring himself to talk him out of it," Shuu explained thoroughly, and took a deep breath.

This could have the moment Daina continued on with the atmosphere or let himself get swept away. Yet, he could feel the cold tears brimming from his eyes, "Why?" he asked in a soft and weakened voice.

Shuu's eyes blinked. "Why?" he repeated.

"Why...would it be me?" Daina muttered and let his vulnerabilities collapse all along his face. His tears began to blur his vision and he missed the shift of Shuu moving to lean in close. A warmth encased him and Shuu wrapped an arm around his shoulders.

Softly Shuu breathed against Daina's ear, as he brought the other closer to him. _"Why wouldn't it be you?"_

Daina felt himself shaking, but every bit of vulnerability seemed to become wrapped with a case of warmth. "You could have anyone you want you to know...You're Shuu Kurenai and your pretty much famous…"

Shuu sighed sadly, and fully wrapped both of his arms around the dark haired male. Black tresses of spiky hair were tickling Shuu's neck, as he brought Daina to rest against his chest. "The person I like is you." he professed firmly, "How do I put it… When I'm with you there's a moment of clarity. Things seem to fit into place," he finished, and with one of his hands, he reached for Daina. "And I realize this is where I'm meant to be."

Shuu's hand caressed across Daina's cheek. Their eyes met and seemed to melt into each other. "Please believe in yourself," Shuu's hand trailed down to grasp the other's chin. Daina's eyes were wide from this distance but they seemed to explode from his face, as he saw Shuu leaning closer. Brilliant red eyes were fluttering closed and Daina was wrapped up in an incredible softness and warmth. Daina had somewhere against the press of soft lips let himself get swept away. It was kind, passionate and in control-just so perfectly Shuu. Dark blue eyes fluttered closed and Daina let himself meld his lips against Shuu. Their kiss was so quiet and innocent, an expression of feelings, and a promise of beginnings. It was perfect.

Their lips parted, but the two remained close. Daina was flushed red all the way down to his neck, but he couldn't hide the gushing smile for the life of him. He could still feel Shuu's kiss on his lips. His chest ached in the best way possible. "Shuu,"

"Daina, Please." Shuu beamed softly with half-lidded eyes, "Will you go out with me?"

The darker haired male nodded his head, "Of course," and he took Shuu's hand in his. They returned together to their comfortable silence. The one that was now clear, new and completely theirs.

 _~END~_


End file.
